The Child They Found
by Kaiya Mouri
Summary: This takes place before Blast from the Past. This explains who Anastasia is and where she came from.


I do not own the TMNT but I do own Anastasia, Ryan, Skyler, and Master Zane.

****

Chapter 1

"Finding a baby in the sewers"

It was a nice sunny day out in New York. Little kids were playing out on the front steps of their houses, adults were running their errands and little three-year-old turtles were wandering through the sewers.

In the sewers, four little figures walked through the sewers. Each little figure had a curiosity of the world around them. They wanted to know the world around them but they couldn't stay in one spot too long. Their fatherly mentor, Master Splinter, told them to stay put while he went out and got food. 

"Guys, we're not supposed to be wandering away from home. Master Splinter said so," said a little voice, lagging behind

"Oh Leonardo, lighten up," said another little voice.

"Michaelangelo's right, You'll get an early heart attack and die if you don't stop worrying," said a small figure with a small purple eye mask.

"Guys, I really would like to see more before Master Splinter gets back," said a little red masked figure.

The four little figures walked through the sewers as they looked around. They saw the junk people threw down into the sewers, the rats, and other things that seemed interesting to a young three-year-old child.

Meanwhile, a young mother was placing a young baby in the sewers. She wore a pair of nice Jeans and a pink sweater. She hummed to the laughing baby girl.

"My little, Anastasia, I will be back for you one day. I just don't know when. I just know that he's going to find you," she said to the little baby girl.

"I had to make you younger. Please try to understand. With your body, your mind has grown younger too. You probably don't even understand a thing I say to you now. He will take care of you. I hope he realizes you're my little girl and not some other little girl's mother. I have given you enough clothes to last you for at least nine years. I hope they are the right ones. You're all set for when I see you next. I'm sure I'm making the right decision. I can't keep you with me. I wish I could so you could know me again but that's too big of a risk. I can't let them find out about you. They'll kill you if they know about you. I hope you'll understand when we're reunited in the future," she said quietly.

The sounds of people coming caught her attention. She had to go. She looked down at her baby that she was giving up to keep safe one last time. She smiled at her. Slowly, she bent down and kissed her baby's head.

"I must go. I will come back, find you and reclaim you as my daughter one day may little child," she whispered to the little child.

With that, she ran off, leaving her most precious thing behind, her baby. She stood near by to see if it was whom she hoped it would be coming. Instead of seeing a young man, she saw four male turtles. Each turtle had a colored mask on. _They make a lot of noise for children_, she thought. Suddenly, the baby started to cry.

"What's that?" asked Michaelangelo, who hid behind Leonardo.

"I don't know but it sure is loud," said Donatello, putting his hands over where his ears would be.

Leonardo slowly walked over to the source of the noise. He picked up a small object if he needed to defend himself. Then he got to the source of the noise. He looked in a small basket. There, he found a little baby crying. 

"A baby?!?" said Leonardo.

"A baby?" asked Raphael, "You two were scared of a baby?" 

"I didn't think we would find a baby down here in the sewers," said Donatello.

"Yea. Where's it's mommy?" asked Michaelangelo.

"I don't know," said Leonardo, "It must have been abandoned." 

"What are we going to do?" asked Raphael.

"Well, we can take it home with us," suggested Leonardo.

"Master Splinter may not like this," said Michaelangelo.

"We can't leave it here," said Leonardo.

"Leonardo's right! Let's bring it home. Now we can have a little sister," cheered Donatello.

With that, they picked the baby up and the boxes of clothes that they had discovered with them. Little did they know, the mother was there the whole time. 

"Good bye, my little Anastasia. I know Yoshi will take good care of you," she said as she turned to leave.

****

Chapter 2

"The name for the baby"

"What are we going to tell Master Splinter?" asked Michaelangelo.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll understand," said Leonardo as he carried the baby in his little arms.

"I hope so, I don't want to get into trouble," said Donatello.

"Neither do I but if we didn't go out and find this little baby, it could have starved to death," said Leonardo.

Raphael stayed silent. He didn't know what to think of finding a baby in the sewers. It did mean that they could have more responsibilities. They would probably have to share their room with it. It wouldn't be easy living with it. 

They struggled to get the baby in the layer but they finally got the baby in the layer. They set it down on the little sofa in the den. The baby looked at them with wonder. 

"How cute you are you little thing," said Michaelangelo as he tickled the baby.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry. Michaelangelo jumped back with surprise.

"Nice job, Michaelangelo, now you scared the baby," said Raphael.

"None of you are babies, Raphael. Now who's crying?" asked Master Splinter.

"Well Master, we went exploring even though you told us not to and we found a baby," said Leonardo.

"A baby? Down here?" questioned Master Splinter in shock.

"Yea. It won't stop crying," said Donatello.

The rat walked over slowly to the little baby lying on the sofa. He cocked his head and looked at it curiously. The baby looked up at Master Splinter and started to laugh. The wise rat smiled and laughed.

"It's okay little one, you're safe here," said Master Splinter as he tickled her gently.

He then turned to his sons he did not look as gentle as he did when he spoke to the baby. Shaking his head, he looked at all of them.

"You four do realize that I am very disappointed in you four for leaving the layer but this baby owes you four her lives," said Master Splinter.

"Her? The baby is a girl?" asked Donatello.

"Yes Donatello. Now, we must find a way to give this child a home or get her to the police so that she may find her mother," said Master Splinter.

"No, no, please? Can we keep her?" asked Michaelangelo.

"No my son, we cannot. She needs sun light to grow and play in. She needs to be around humans and she needs to go to school," said Master Splinter.

Then he felt something pull his tail. The baby was playing with his tail. He smiled. She laughed as she played with his tail. Then he took his tail from her and picked her up. _How can I give such a precious gift up? She's so precious and venerable_, he thought.

"Actually, I have wanted a daughter for a long time though. We'll see how it works," said Master Splinter.

"So she can stay?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes, my son, she may," said Master Splinter; "We will have to find room for her. Leonardo, would you mind having her in your room?" 

"I don't mind," Leonardo said.

"Thank you Leonardo," said Master Splinter Looking down at the baby. 

He looked through the box that the other turtles had brought in with the baby. There was so much in the large box. There were toys, clothes and diapers for the little baby. _This should last her for the next eight years_, thought Master Splinter. 

He looked at her little head. Then he noticed a little necklace around her neck that read _Anastasia_. It was a locket with the name engraved into it. _Anastasia, huh? It's a beautiful name for the little one_, thought Master Splinter.

Later that day, The baby was fed and put to rest for the rest of the night in a little crib that they found and washed. Leonardo watched the sleeping baby as she slept soundly. 

"So you're my new little sister, huh? I'm you're new big brother, little sister. My name is Leonardo. I hope you like me as your big brother," he said softly. 

He turned and left the room to go to the little meeting that Master Splinter had called together. It was to discuss a name for the baby. They all knew that the baby needed a name.

"As you all know, we need to give a name to the baby if she is to stay with us. I have a few ideas but I want to hear what you four think," said Master Splinter.

"I think we should name the baby after a famous renaissance artist," said Michaelangelo.

"No way, Michaelangelo. The baby's a girl. They were all boys names," said Raphael.

"Okay then what about Briana?" asked Michaelangelo.

The others groaned. None of them really had any ideas of good names for the baby. That was when Master Splinter spoke up.

"Boys, I had seen a locket around her neck that had the name Anastasia written on it. I was thinking that that may be her real name," said Master Splinter.

The boys all thought for a moment before agreeing to the name Anastasia. They now officially had a name for their new little sister and they were looking forward to playing with her.

****

Chapter 3

"The plot"

Anastasia grew up as the years passed. She was treated no differently than her brothers. As she grew, Master Splinter had started to realize that she needed her own room. Leonardo had moved in the same room as Donatello. 

Anastasia trained with the boys and loved it. She had close connections with each of her brothers. Donatello taught her math and science. She was very good with that she even managed to prevent some of his inventions from blowing up. Leonardo tutored her when it came time to practice. She learned fast from her brother. Michaelangelo taught her how to cook his pizza recipes and make them taste good. Raphael normally wanted nothing to do with her but always ended up falling for those cute little eyes of her's. Whenever there was a fight that was about to start, she was always the one who managed to get peace between the brothers before Master Splinter came to punish them. 

"Now Anastasia, X divided by X squared is what?" asked Donatello during her math lesson.

"Donny, please, can't we go to something else?" asked Anastasia.

"Not until you tell me the answer," answered Donatello.

"Okay. The anwser is X to the first. Come on, I've been doing this over and over again for the last two weeks and it kind of gets boring after a while," said Anastasia.

"Stacy, I just want you to be as smart as you can get. That's all. I'm not trying to be annoying to you," said Donatello.

"I'm sorry Donny but doesn't repetition get old after a while," asked Anastasia.

"Yea, it does," said Donatello.

"Hey Don, are you done with Stacy? It's time for her lessons," yelled Leonardo.

"Go on. It will do you some good to get out of the lab," said Donatello.

"Thanks Donny!" said Anastasia as she gave Donatello a big hug.

"No problem sis, now get going," said Donatello.

She ran out of the Lab as Donatello went to his lesson book to plan the next day's lesson. She arrived in the practice room where Leonardo was meditating. She smiled and snuck up behind him. She was about to jump on his back when Leonardo suddenly turned around and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down," yelled Anastasia.

"No way," said Leonardo, playing with his sister.

"Okay Mister I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-my-sister, you've asked for it," said Anastasia.

With that, Anastasia kicked Leonardo in the plastron. Leonardo doubled over. Anastasia took the opportunity to put Leonardo on his stomach by kicking the back of his shell. He did exactly what she had hoped. 

"I hope that teaches you not to mess with your sister," said Anastasia.

"I think it does," whispered Leonardo, trying to catch his breath. 

"Well done, Anastasia," said Master Splinter.

"Why thank you, sensei," said Anastasia.

"You have learned much since Leonardo started working with you," said Master Splinter.

"Yea, he always helps me," said Anastasia.

Master splinter smiled. He knew that Leonardo had learned his lesson. He watched as Leonardo got back to his feet and started working with Anastasia. _I hate to give you up but I know I must_, thought Master Splinter as he watched her practice. Soon he left the room.

"Leo, we're friends, right?" asked Anastasia.

"Right, we always will be," said Leonardo.

"You'll always be there to protect me right?" asked Anastasia.

"Always," said Leonardo.

Anastasia gave Leonardo a hug. He loved her as his little sister. She was always looking up to him as if he was god. He knew that she wanted to be like him. She always told him that.

"Leo," said Anastasia.

"Yea, Stacy?" asked Leonardo as he pulled away from the hug.

"I want to be just like you," said Anastasia.

"I know, I know," said Leonardo as he stroked her long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

Later that night, Master Splinter sat in his study, meditating. The Turtles and Anastasia were out fighting crime in the city. He knew that they would come back all right. He was very relaxed. Then suddenly, he found himself in the Realm of Dreams. This was a place where ninja masters and advanced students could talk. 

"Yoshi, is Anastasia ready to go?" asked a voice.

"I think so. She's out on a mission with her brothers," said Master Splinter.

"Yoshi, they are not her brothers. She has two brothers and that's it. No others. Your adopted sons are not her brothers," said the voice.

"Zane, I know that you want the best for your niece and I know that Adreana would love for her daughter to grow up in the best environment but she's so happy here, why ruin her happiness?" asked Master Splinter.

"Look Yoshi, Anastasia is my niece, I know what is best for her. Her mother gave her to you to be safe and she told me that. You and I both know that she must learn about her heritage and origin," said Zane, the voice, "You don't want to answer questions that you are not allowed to tell her, do you?" 

"No, I do not," said Master Splinter.

"Then she must come with me against her own will," said Zane, "If any of your students get in the way though, I promise you that I shall kill them."

"I understand," said Master Splinter. 

"You know what you must do," said Zane. 

With that, he was gone. Master Splinter was back in his own body. A lone tear was coming down his eye. He loved Anastasia but he knew that he could not keep her any more. He knew that Leonardo loved her out of all of them and would stop at nothing to protect her. He had to do something. That was when the came up with an idea.

****

Chapter 4

"The disappearance"

He ran into the kitchen and started making a pizza. He mixed in a sleeping potion so that his sons would sleep while Anastasia was being taken. He knew this was the only way. 

"Yea! We were awsome!" yelled Leonardo.

"Wicked!" yelled Michaelangelo.

"Bosinova!" yelled Donatello.

Everyone turned to Donatello. Anastasia looked At Donatello oddly.

"Bosinova?" asked Anastasia.

Donatello looked at Anastasia to see if she had something better for him to say. She pulled on his eye mask. He bent down to hear what she had to say. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks," he said.

The four waited for him.

"Excellent!" yelled Donatello.

They all walked back to the layer. There's a pizza was sitting on the table. 

"What's with the pizza?" asked Michaelangelo.

"I thought that you all deserved a reward for working so hard and well over the last few days," said Master Splinter. 

"Gee thanks Master Splinter," said Michaelangello.

With that, three hungary turtles started to eat the pizza. Leonardo looked at them. Something just wasn't right with that. _Master Splinter never makes up pizza if we do well. Something has to be up_, thought Leonardo.

Leonardo walked over to the Television that Donatello had fived and sat down in front of it. He turned on a movie and sat there to watch it. The others soon followed. It took a while but one by one, each of the turtles fell asleep. Leonardo still stayed awake.

Leonardo noticed that Anastasia was asleep on the chair that she always sat in. Leonardo smiled before picking his little sister up and putting her into her own bed. He put her comforter over her shoulders. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. He gave her a small brotherly kiss on the forehead and stepped back. 

"Good night, Stacy. Sleep tight," he said.

"Good night, big brother. I love you," she said.

"I love you too little sister. Good night," he said as he turned off the lights.

He left the room and walked to his room. He got into bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a dark figure started to make his way towards Master Splinter's study. He looked at the three sleeping turtles. He smiled and went in.

"Yoshi, where are you?" asked the masked figure.

"I'm here, Zane. They're all asleep," said Master Splinter.

"Good. Now where is my little niece's room?" asked Zane.

"Her room's the first room on the left," said Master Splinter reluctantly.

Zane smiled and bowed to Splinter. He thanked him and went to the room that belonged to Anastasia. There, he found her asleep in her bed. He walked over to her, believing she too had the sleeping potion. He pulled back the comforter. And started to lift her up into his arms. 

Anastasia felt her self being lifted up. She did not believe that it was any of the turtles or Master Splinter. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a tall, masked man. She screamed to alert the turtles and pulled off the mask that covered her kidnapper's face.

Leonardo heard the scream from his room. He jumped out of bed. He knew Anastasia was in trouble. He ran to Anastasia's room. There, he saw Anastasia being held still as she tried to fight back. He stayed in the shadows.

"Let me go!" yelled Anastasia.

"My dear child, it is useless to resist Master Zane," said the masked Man.

"I don't care who you are," said Anastasia, "My brothers will help me." 

"Don't be foolish. Your brothers are dead," said Zane.

That stopped Anastasia. She had a look of shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her brothers were taken down.

"You lie! They wouldn't be taken down that easily. They would have woken me up," she said weakly.

"I killed them in their sleep," he said.

Just then Leonardo leaped into the light. He had a pair of katanas drawn and ready for battle. 

"Leo, help me," cried Anastasia.

"You foolish turtle, don't bother trying to fight me, You will just loose your life," said Zane.

"I would rather loose my life than let you take my sister. If I die, I'll die trying," said Leonardo.

Zane threw Anastasia against the wall and attacked Leonardo. They fought for a little while but Leonardo didn't last long before he was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. Anastasia ran over to Leonardo. 

"Leo, Leo, wake up," yelled Anastasia.

"He will not my child. He is unconscious. I'm sorry," said Zane.

"Why did you kill my family?" asked Anastasia.

"I knew you wouldn't come with me. I knew that this was the only way to get you to come with me. Please. I have to reunite you with your family," said Zane.

Anastasia turned around quickly. She had tears in her eyes. She wanted answers. She couldn't understand why this was done.

"Why did you go through all that trouble and take innocent lives. Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Because I knew you would wish to return," said Zane.

"One more question before I agree to go. Why did my parents send you? What relation do you have with them?" asked Anastasia.

"I am your uncle and your parents are gone. Your mother is believed to be dead and your father disappeared long ago," said Zane.

Anastasia's tears went away. She got up and hugged her uncle. She knew this was the beginning of a new life for her. 

A portal opened and she walked through, looking back and leaving the life she once knew behind.

****

Chapter 5

"The shock"

"Leo, wake up," yelled Donatello.

Leonardo woke up with a bad headache. He could only remember Anastasia. Then he jumped up and ran into Anastasia's room. She was no where to be found. He bowed his head and sighed. He had failed what he had promised to do. He had promised to keep her safe. 

"Anastasia," whispered Leonardo.

"Yea, I know bro. She's gone," said Donatello.

"Why'd she leave us? Wasn't she happy here?" asked Michaelangelo in tears.

Raphael stayed silent. He had no idea what to say. He had just as good of a relationship with her as any of them did. She would always call him Fireball. He couldn't stand that name but she always managed to get away with calling him that. He would have given anything to hear her say that name again.

"She'll be back one day, my sons," said Master Splinter as he read their sadness. 

Not even Master Splinter was sure if Zane would let her come back. He couldn't blame him if he didn't let her go back to them. The sewers were no place for a young girl to grow up. She needed to know her family, her origin, and how to make human friends. He loved the little girl with all his heart when he first saw her. She reminded him of her mother. He knew the mother was an old friend and former lover of his. He couldn't imagine who the father was but he was sure that he would never see Anastasia again.

Master Zane and Anastasia walked through the streets of a large town. They were no longer on Earth. They were on the planet Jorzen. She looked around but didn't really seem to care. She looked as if she had nothing left of her life.

"Anastasia, are you okay?" asked Master Zane.

"I miss my brothers. If they are alive, can I go back to see then someday?" asked Anastasia.

"They are alive, Anastasia. You may one day but not now. You have others to meet," said Master Zane.

"What do you mean by others?" asked Anastasia.

"You have two brothers and a little sister," said Master Zane.

"I do?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, you do," said Master Zane.

They stopped at a large house with a large front yard. She looked up at the large house. She wondered what lay in store for her behind the large doors. Slowly, Master Zane opened the door. She looked around there were two identical twin boys sitting in at a table, playing cards and a little girl playing with a squeaky doll. 

"Boys, this is Anastasia, your sister," said Master Zane.

The boys got up and looked Anastasia over. One of them held out his hand. He had a small smile on his lips. His brown hair seemed to be lighter then his twin's. His eyes were soft and friendly.

"Welcome. I'm Ryan and this is my twin, Skyler. We're glad to have you back with us, sister," said Ryan in a friendly voice.

"Thanks you, Ryan. It's good to be back with you too," said Anastasia.

As Master Zane watched this, he knew that Anastasia would not be as lonely for the turtles. Yet, he knew that she would still miss them. He would soon transfer them to the Shinobi Academy, where she could grow as a ninja and learn more to help her. 

****

Epilogue

In a few months after Anastasia met her brothers for the first time in ten years, her and her brothers were put into the Shinobi Academy on Earth, where Skyler died in battle as a ninja. Ryan and Anastasia kept up with their studies but never forgot their brother.

Anastasia had also met other students her age and had become friends with many. She excelled in math and science more than a normal student did. She had also managed to hide the fact that her and her brother were ninjas. She never forgot her turtle brothers but she couldn't go back to them. 

She learned much about her heritage and acquired many skills during her time at the academy. She knew that many of her skills would one day lead her back to Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo. She didn't know when but she would see them again.


End file.
